Charmed Alternate Season Eight
by Alex250P
Summary: This is a season eight but my way, it will have 22 episodes so that means 22 chapters.
1. Angels Brought Us Here Part 1

**Charmed**

**Season Eight**

**Angels Brought Us Here Part 1**

**8.01**

The sun had started to set over San Francisco Bay. It was a normal summer evening, but not for one family.

The legendary Halliwell Manor was silent and lifeless.

The sounds of tears were heard from the living room.

Victor Bennett was crying on the sofa as the last of the guests left the house; it was decorated with black drapes and flowers everywhere.

The door closed and three women walked into the living room. They all had dark black hair and beautiful faces.

"It's okay, Dad, you can stop crying now." The tallest one spoke glowing with white lights and becoming Phoebe Halliwell.

"Thanks sweetie." Victor said looking up, his face was completely dry.

The other two women glowed with bright lights and became Paige and Piper.

"I really regret doing this you know." Paige said sitting down on one of the sofa's.

"Paige, you know why we did it, so we can start a fresh."

"To be honest I didn't really _want_ to start a fresh!" Paige complained.

"Well isn't a bit late for that?" Phoebe said sitting next to Victor and giving him a hug.

Paige sighed and sat down on an armchair. She gazed at a photo of her Piper and Phoebe. She sighed again and looked at her appearance in the mirror.

A New day, A New Life…

**Opening Credits**

The door slammed as a tall man with dark short hair ran down the stone steps towards his car. He was good looking with brown eyes and a cheeky grin, this morning however he was not wearing his smile.

He ran down the pavement constantly looking behind him. He turned sideways into an alleyway and continued to sprint along it.

However, a couple of metres in front of him there was a glow of red lights and a bang and a demon stood there in a black leather jacket and dark black trousers, he was bald and had a menacing grin on his face.

"You know you can't run from me!" The demon said conjuring an energy ball. The man panicked and ran back. The demon released the energy ball and it collided with the dumpster that the man had just crouched behind. It exploded and the man was sent soaring though the air and hit his head on the wall…

"Paige! Breakfast is ready!!" Piper yelled to the ceiling.

There was a glow of blue orbs and Paige appeared wearing a sleeveless red top and a pair of jeans.

"Paige! You know we're not suppose to use our powers anymore! What if someone sees and realises there we are actually us then…"

"Then what?" Paige questioned.

"You know what I mean." Piper said turning round and walking back into the kitchen. Leo was sat at the table with Wyatt and Chris helping them eat breakfast.

"Where's Phoebe?" Paige asked helping herself to a muffin.

"Crying upstairs." Piper said blandly continuing to wash away the dirty dishes.

"Crying why?" Paige asked looking confused.

"She went to pick up her stuff from her office." Leo added spooning food into Chris's mouth.

"Told you this thing wasn't a good idea!" Paige said sitting down on a chair.

"Oh! _This wasn't a good idea! Why did I listen to you Piper!"_ Piper yelled mocking Paige's voice.

As Piper continued to ramble Paige's head started to fill up with noise. It was like being drowned she couldn't think or hear anything all she could hear was this one person who needed help and fast!

"… so that is the reason we can't keep our normal identities Paige! Paige?" Piper broke off as she saw Paige collapse out her chair clutching her head in pain.

"Aunt Paige?" Wyatt said bewildered.

"Oh god!" Leo stood up and checked her over.

Chris started to cry as Piper ran over and stared into Paige's face.

"Charge, trouble!" Paige blurted out still clutching her head in pain.

Paige held out her hand to Piper as a gesture to come with her.

"Won't be long, hopefully!" Piper said kissing Leo and grabbing Paige. The two sisters glowed with shimmering blue lights and dissipated.

The man who's name was Riley Phoenix crouched behind a wall as the demon drew closer.

"What to do! What to do! What am I gonna do!" Riley panicked as the demon conjured an energy ball. Riley focused all his mind on what he was going to do and leapt out from behind the wall and stuck out his hands a small bolt of electricity shot from it and hit the demon squarely in the chest. He was blasted backwards releasing the energy ball in mid-flight. As Riley saw the energy homing in on him there was a glow of blue lights and a rushing sound and Paige and Piper appeared on the scene. Paige turned round and yelled:

"Energy Ball!" The energy ball flew back at the demon glowing with orbs.

Piper darted forward towards Riley and pushed him behind a dumpster.

"Who the hell are you?" Riley exclaimed.

"Me? You don't need to know who I am but the girl out there?! You need to know her she's your Whitelighter."

"Whitelighter? What's a…" Before Riley could finish his sentence there was a colossal explosion he flew frontward into the road while Piper was blasted into the wall hitting her head.

Paige screamed and ran towards Piper she turned round and yelled:

"Demon!"

The demon flew backwards glowing with orbs when Piper stood up.

"Damn You!" She screamed as she flicked her wrists at him. He soared backwards smashing through a huge glass window of a warehouse. The glass showered the floor and Riley stood up. He limped over to Paige who grabbed his and Piper's arm before orbing out.

The demon stood up slowly. He was covered in little shards of glass but he smiled before shimmering out…

Leo was pacing the room biting his nails.

"Leo, I'm sure they'll be fine, it's not like we've never done it before!" Phoebe reminded Leo, she was sat on a chair in the kitchen, she looked okay but it was obvious that she had been crying.

There was suddenly a rushing sound and a big glow of orbs and Paige, Piper and Riley fell into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?!" Leo rushed over and Piper stood up.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Piper standing up throwing back her hair.

Riley stood up and stared around.

"What? Why? How?" He stared at Leo and Phoebe and the room he was stood in.

"Okay, I need to explain this to you." Paige spoke grabbing Riley's hand and leading him into the living room.

"Okay, I am your Whitelighter, I am sort of a guardian angel that protects you, now your either a future Whitelighter or a Witch so do you know if you have any powers?" Paige asked sitting Riley down on a sofa, he looked at her concentrating intently.

"Well, sometimes, when I'm angry sort of electricity stuff comes out of my hands. I don't want it to happen, I can't control it!" Riley put his head in his hands and Paige put her arm around him.

"It's okay, I was like that when I couldn't control my powers."

Riley lifted up his head and smiled at Paige. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. Her long brown hair down to her shoulders was sleek and shiny, her eyes were brown and warm.

He shook his head and said to Paige:

"So your suppose to protect me if I get into trouble?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you understand…" Paige smiled again at Riley and he smiled back but then there was a huge yell from the kitchen.

"NO PHOEBE!" Piper's voice screamed from the kitchen.

Paige hurriedly rushed in and saw Piper and Phoebe arguing.

"I didn't wanna change, it was you that wanted to change your life! NOT ME!" Phoebe screamed.

"We did for the best!" Piper yelled back.

Wyatt started to cry as his mother and aunt were fighting.

"Guys what's going on?!" Paige asked running into the kitchen.

"You didn't even consider Wyatt and Chris when you made that decision!" Phoebe yelled.

"It was a joint decision!" Piper bellowed back at Phoebe.

"Your kids don't even know who their mother is anymore!" Phoebe screamed.

Piper narrowed her eyes at Phoebe and waved her hands, Phoebe dived out the way and crockery on the kitchen island exploded.

"AT LEAST I CAN HAVE CHILDREN!"

At this point Riley came into the room. Paige widened her eyes at Piper's comment.

Phoebe stared at Piper and Piper stared at Phoebe. Paige stared at them both and Leo stood up.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed until they were slits and she ran forwards and pushed Piper backwards into the table it collapsed under the women's weight.

Leo yelled and Wyatt orbed him and Chris out of the way.

Paige ran forwards as Phoebe punched Piper.

"How dare you! How dare you tell everybody!" Phoebe yelled punching Piper with every word.

Upstairs in the attic, the unique Book of Shadows glowed with gold light and the triquetra symbolising the Power of Three, dived into three separate shapes.

Back in the kitchen, Piper pushed Phoebe off her and started to cry.

"Phoebe I'm sorry!" Piper said crying, her cheek was bleeding.

Leo looked at Piper, then suddenly, without any sign of warning, an energy ball hit him squarely in the chest sending him backwards smashing into a cabinet.

Piper spun round and was hit by an energy ball too. Paige screamed as she flew backwards of the kitchen island and into the cabinets as well as Leo.

Phoebe looked in the doorway and saw a demon wearing a black shirt and pants. He launched another energy ball but Paige called for it and tossed the energy ball back, it hit him and he soared backwards into the grandfather clock. Shattered pieces of wood and glass rained down upon him, but upon this moment, five more demons shimmered into the living room. Paige and Phoebe ran out of the kitchen and started to fight. Phoebe was kicking and punching the demons while Paige was calling for objects.

As Phoebe vaulted the sofa and kicked a demon in the stomach, a demon grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"STOP!" The demon bellowed and the demon's stopped attacking Paige.

Paige turned round and saw the demon using Phoebe as a body shield and yelled:

"Athamae!"

She expected it to glow with blue orbs and dissipate into her hands but nothing happened.

Paige tried again and still, to no effect. The demon who was angered by Paige's attempt drew the knife away slicing Phoebe's neck. She fell to the ground.

"Phoebe!" Paige screamed trying to run forward but two demons held her back.

There was then a groaning sound from the kitchen and Paige turned to see Piper sitting herself up, she put her hands over a huge patch of blood over her shirt, the energy ball had formed a huge gash.

"Piper!" Paige yelled as Piper stared over at Leo.

She reached over and checked his pulse.

"N,n,n,no!" Piper started to cry.

A tear dropped from Paige's eye.

"I'm afraid however, we're having to end this." The demon said menacingly creating another energy ball. Paige braced herself, this was the end, no matter how hard they had tried they had never been able to escape the demons. She stared bravely into the demon's face as he launched the energy ball. As it was about to hit her she felt herself glowing with bright blue lights, she saw Phoebe and Piper glow with them too, the energy ball passed right through her and exploded the demon behind her. Then, everything was gone…

At first, Piper thought that she hadn't made it. It wasn't really the first time she had died. But, it didn't feel right…

Piper opened her eyes, she saw and Elder standing over her withdrawing his hands from her chest where he had just healed her wound.

Piper stood up, her memory then came flooding back to her.

"Leo! Leo is dead! Do something, do something!" Piper said holding the Elders arm.

"Piper, its okay, or it will be if you listen." The Elder reassured Piper, "I am Zorad, I can help you and your sisters change time and bring Leo back.

"How?" Piper sobbed.

"First, I need to summon your sisters." Zorad said calmly closing his eyes. Two figures appeared in glowing blue orbs.

"Piper? What happened?" Phoebe asked appearing with Paige, Phoebe's neck had been heeled.

"Your going to go back in time." Zorad said to the sisters.

"But, wait, do you know what happened to my powers? They stopped working properly!" Paige said annoyed.

"It will all become clear soon enough." Zorad said walking over to the sisters.

"Will we have our powers back then?" Paige asked her eyebrows raised.

"Listen, we can't control how far back you go, you go wherever your destiny is going to take you and you need to decide what is best." Zorad said as he raised his hands.

"Wait, what is that suppose to…" Phoebe failed to finish her sentence as she glowed in bright white lights and vanished with a bang.

As the dust settled, Riley emerged from behind the kitchen door. He had hid when the demons had attacked and in all the fighting been knocked out cold.

He stood up and yelled as he saw Leo's cold body. He then spun round as he heard crying and wailing. Chris and Wyatt were stood there crying.

"Hey, come on it's okay. Everything is going to be fine." Riley said strolling over to Piper's children. He sat them in his lap as he sat on the scorch marked sofa.

"_Hopefully."_ Riley thought.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were suspended in nothingness, all six eyes were tight shut until they heard a bang and saw a flash of light.

They had appeared in the attic

"Where are we?" Piper asked staring around.

They suddenly heard a scream and ran to look out the window

"Oh my god!" Piper yelled.

The scene before her eyes was one she had experienced four years ago.

A mob of people were shouting and screaming to get themselves heard in front of the house. Some had signs and others were fighting police to get across the barriers.

"I think we've gone a little too far!" Phoebe said staring at Piper in terror…

**To Be Continued**

**End Of Episode**


	2. Angels Brought Us Here Part 2

**Charmed**

**Season Eight**

**Angels Brought Us Here Part 2**

**8.02**

The scene was still sinking into Piper's mind. The terror of the rioting mob below, it brought all the memories back. She shuddered.

"What time are we in?" Paige asked looking around at the attic which looked relatively the same.

"17th May 2001." Piper said blankly.

Phoebe looked over at Piper with a look of remorse and great sadness on here face.

"What this is the day that, that Prue…" Paige began.

"Yes, and by the looks of things if we don't get out here soon, were gonna be exposed all over again.

There was suddenly a yell and a huge crash from downstairs. Phoebe jumped and Paige ran across the room to the door.

"Paige! Come back! You don't know the consequences!" Phoebe whispered as Paige continued to run down the stairs. Piper and Phoebe then followed until the three of them reached the top of the stairs to the hallway.

"Prue!" A Piper from four years ago yelled as she got up off the floor running in front of Shax's path.

Shax formed another ball of wind and threw it at the Past Piper who was blasted through the remains of the wall she landed next to a lifeless Prue.

"Oh My God!" Present Piper yelled staring at the sickening scene.

**Opening Credits**

Chris wouldn't stop crying. The noise echoed inside Riley's head. He was too afraid to move from the living room but felt like there must be a nursery or something in the house. Wyatt toddled over to him and held his hand. Riley smiled, Wyatt had warmed to him and he was glad as he was his only company as his father lay dead in the kitchen.

Riley suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his body. He stared down at Chris and Wyatt and they were starting to glow with blue orbs. Riley knew what was happening, he had felt the same sensation when Paige was orbing him here.

The last sight he saw was Leo's lifeless body. He closed his eyes and opened them again when the tingling stopped. The first thing he heard was a sickening cracking sound. It took him a couple of seconds to realise that the sound had come from his jaw. He felt himself falling to the floor and opened his eyes. A tall, greying man was standing over him, Wyatt and Chris next to him. The man stooped down to deliver another punch but was stopped in his tracks. A faint blue bubble had materialized around him. The man looked at Wyatt.

"Wyatt? Do you know him?" The man asked.

Little Wyatt nodded.

"I was at the house! Err, Leo I think he was, he was hit by this ball thing and he's dead!" Riley spluttered trying to defend his case.

The man eyed him suspiciously and Wyatt lowered the protective shield.

"I'm Victor, what about Leo?" Victor asked helping Riley up to his feet.

Riley moved his jaw checking it wasn't broken.

"Oh, sorry about that but you have to be careful! I thought you were a demon."

"Well, you need to get back to the house, that Leo guy is dead and Paige and the other women just vanished!" Riley started again hurriedly.

"What about the sisters? Are Piper and Phoebe okay?"

"I don't know! I just was comforting these kids and they brought me here!"

"Well, to fill you in, these are Piper's kids, Wyatt and Chris. I'm Piper and Phoebe's father."

"And Paige's?" Riley asked.

"Oh, believe me you don't wanna know!" Victor asked picking up Chris and putting him in the playpen which is always there.

"But I think we better go!" Riley said gesturing to the door.

"Yeah, but what about the kids?" Victor asked.

Riley looked at the two boys, there faces expressionless. He suddenly felt the tingling sensation again.

"I think they've decided for us." Victor muttered as they all vanished in a glow of blue orbs…

-

Paige was sure her eyes were deceiving her she was staring at her dead half-sister, although she wasn't dead. Yet. She wasn't quite sure what made her do it but before she knew she was darting down the remain of the stairs and over to Prue's limp body.

"Paige look out!" Phoebe yelled.

Paige turned round and saw Shax looking at her the doctor behind Paige. Paige ducked as a ball of wind flew over her hitting the doctor sending him over the dining table and through the small glass window. Shax then formed another wind ball launching at Paige.

"Wind ball thing!" Paige yelled, the ball glowed with orbs and flew backwards at Shax hitting him in the chest, he turned into a hurricane and flew out the doors of the Halliwell Manor, the doors shut with such force the glass shattered and the wood cracked.

Paige knelt down besides Prue. Piper ran towards Paige who shuck her off. As soon as Paige lay her hands down on Prue's stomach, gold light radiated from them showering Prue in light. Then it stopped as soon as it had started and the most miraculous sight occurred. Prue opened her eyes.

Paige stood up and Piper grabbed hold of her shoulder and pulled her behind a table that Phoebe and herself were hiding behind. Just as Paige crouched down, There was a flash of blue orbs and Leo and Phoebe stood there dazed.

"Oh my god! Leo heal them!" Phoebe said rushing over to where a lifeless Piper and a half-conscious Prue lay.

Leo ran over and crouched down next to Piper. He placed both of his hands over her chest and she started to heal. The golden light stopped shining and Piper started to stir. Leo then placed his hands over Prue the gold light shone down onto her and she started to heal to, it didn't take as long as it had done with Piper as Paige had accidentally started to heal Prue already.

"This isn't suppose to happen!" Phoebe whispered. "This is where Prue is suppose to die!" Phoebe said staring at Paige with shock and anger on her face.

Paige worried, she had altered time significantly and the future was going to change significantly too. But would that be a bad thing?

Prue and Piper stood up, Phoebe hugged them and so did Leo.

Present Piper then stood up from behind the table.

"Don't do anything! I'm from the future and so is Phoebe and Paige." Piper yelled to her Past Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Leo.

Phoebe and Paige stood up too. Past Piper screamed and waved her hands at Present Piper who dived out of the way, the table the girls had been crouching behind exploded sending wood and glass everywhere.

"Stop!" Present Piper yelled again.

Past Piper raised her hands for another attack but Prue grabbed them and held them down.

"Where are you from?" Prue yelled.

"In our time it is 12th June 2005! We came back in time to save Leo from a demon attack but we came back too far!" Paige yelled.

"And who are you?!" Prue asked staring at Paige.

"I'm Paige, your half-sister, you will discover me in a couple of weeks right after you d…" Paige stopped realising what she had nearly said.

"After I what? Did you say die?" Prue asked concerned.

Paige looked at Present Piper and Phoebe, Piper nodded. Paige looked back at Prue.

"Yes."

-

The cold cavernous stone room glinted in the light coming from the stone torches situated either side of the door. The quietness was broken by a rippling sound and a demon appearing out of nowhere. He walked over to a small cabinet and took out a small vial filled with purple liquid. He then waved his arm behind him and a demon appeared behind him.

"Sire?" The demon spoke lowering himself down on one knee.

"Ahh, Sargon, just the demon I need." The other demon said turning round and closing the cabinet doors.

"What do you need me for Sire."

"I need you to use powers of chronokinesis."

"Sire, you surely know that they are very weak at this moment in time."

"I don't care Sargon! I need this deed done or the Underworld will be in jeopardy once more! I need you to kill the Charmed One, Prue."

"But Sire, she was killed by Shax four years ago!"

"Yes, I know but the rest of the Charmed Ones have altered time, I knew something like this would happen the Angels of Destiny can never stop themselves from interfering!"

Sargon stared at his superior.

"Yes, Sire I will do it, but what is it exactly you want me to do?"

"Reverse time to the moment where Shax killed Prue. Make sure he kills her and if he doesn't succeed, kill her yourself."

"Yes Nervad, I will."

Sargon shimmered out and Nervad sat down on a stone chair.

"Those bitches should have died years ago." Nervad laughed menacingly

-

Prue was gobsmacked, she has just been told by her sisters from the future that she should be dead right now.

"So, why didn't I die!"

"Because Paige healed you by accident. It's the first time she's ever done it on her own." Phoebe said, a look of remorse on her face.

Past Phoebe and Piper turned to Prue who's face was swelling up with tears.

"So, the angel was right! I'm just suppose to die and not try and stop myself, what happens if Paige healed me for a reason. I wasn't suppose to die in the first place!" Prue yelled starting to cry.

"Prue, if that was true why didn't we save you four years ago." Phoebe said sitting down on the table.

Past Phoebe and Piper stared at Prue. Piper opened her mouth about to deliver an ultimatum when there was a crash and the already damaged manor doors burst open and a gust of wind followed by a whirling spiral of flames.

Prue turned round and so did the rest of them. The hurricane turned into Shax and the spiral of flames materialised into a demon with a scar over his face and a malevolent red eye.

Past Piper waved her hands at the demonic pair. The cabinet next to them exploded, shattered glass flew at them and the demon with the scar yelled as glass pierced his skin.

Prue turned and waved her arm at Shax, he stumbled but no big effect took place.

"Prue you can't kill him you need to die!" Present Phoebe sobbed.

Paige turned and was blasted by a wind ball thrown by Shax. She flew backwards through the banister of the stairs and into the wall.

The scarred demon held out his hand and a bolt of electricity shot out at Prue, Prue held out her hand and the electricity reversed and shot back at the demon. He ducked and fired another at Prue.

Present Piper waved her hands and the bolt froze.

Shax loomed over Prue who waved her hands at him. Nothing happened.

"Please, no!" Prue begged.

Shax smiled, it was his evil smile. He raised his hands creating a ball of wind and launching it at Prue. It hit her and she flew backwards into the conservatory wall which was already smashed up. She flew through the remaining bits of wood and landed in a heap.

Past Piper turned round.

"Prue!" She yelled.

Phoebe's eyes stared at the distressing scene; it was the last sight she saw before nothingness…

-

Two familiar faces consulted each other in the blinding whiteness of the Heavens.

"Did you anticipate this to happen?" The familiar face of Odin spoke.

"Yes, it was the only way to show them who they truly are, they messed with their destiny and all though it has proved them wrong in the past seven years, it is time to face it." The Angel Of Destiny spoke.

Odin walked across the vast room filled with Elders and Whitelighters conversing in deep conversation.

The Angel of Destiny followed him as he thought.

"We stripped their powers after they refused to embrace their responsibility. I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends before but it had to be done!" Odin spoke, his voice raised.

"However, you choose to send them back in time to reverse Leo's death?" The Angel spoke questioning Odin.

"We wouldn't let a former Elder die in cold blood. And things could have gone smoothly if you wouldn't have interfered!" Odin yelled.

"It was a chance to let Paige's heart go to rest, she can now completely focus on her destiny!" The Angel yelled back.

Odin eyed the Angel up; she was average height, black with black hair tied up. There was a distinct golden aura around her which made her seem more menacing but he was determined to get across his views.

"Destiny! You can't interfere in the balance, we reversed time for a reason, you could have caused a disaster!"

"But did we?" Destiny spoke raising her eyebrows.

Odin narrowed his eyes giving Destiny a dirty look.

"I think that it's time you accepted that these girls' destiny lies outside you control." Destiny said serenely.

"What do you mean by that?" Odin said his tone quite calm.

"I mean that the Charmed Ones have fulfilled their purpose and their final battle is looming ever closer."

Destiny stared once more at Odin before consuming herself in golden lights and dematerialising.

-

Corpses, don't stay fresh for long. That was what Riley was discovering as he sat next to Leo's staring at his rapidly decaying skin.

Him and Victor had moved his body onto the sofa and made sure Wyatt and Chris didn't come and see it.

Riley seemed all alone, although he was with two lively children and a pleasant old man. He had never felt so alone in his life.

He had only just discovered that he was a witch with magical powers and that he had a Whitelighter that was suppose to protect him. Then he had witnessed a man being murdered in cold blood and had to keep two young children happy while their mother and aunts went off to save the world!

"Well," Riley thought, "I suppose this is what it will be like from now on."

Suddenly his brain went numb. It felt like someone had come and tipped the contents out of it. He felt completely blank and as if someone was filling it full of something else…

-

There was a flash of bright white light and Piper, Phoebe and Paige appeared in the midst of a fight.

Paige suddenly saw Piper being hit by an energy ball and instantly remembered what was happening. She saw Leo's body slumped against the remains of the cabinet. She crawled over and hoped beyond hell that this would work.

"Come on Paige you can do this!" She thought thinking of what she wanted to do with all her might.

Then, golden lights shone down from Paige's hands onto Leo's wound. It healed up and Leo opened his eyes.

Paige whirled round and saw Piper exploding demon's while Phoebe was in hand-to-hand combat with another.

Paige stood up and with her power orbed the grandfather clock down onto a demon about to stab Phoebe. It struck him on the head and shattered.

Piper stared at what Paige had done.

"Out of all the furniture you choose to use as a weapon, you choose the freakin' grandfather clock! I'm on first name terms with the repair man now you know!" Piper yelled as she combusted the final demon.

Paige laughed as there was a huge burst of pink light and Victor and Riley stood near the sofas. Time had caught up with itself.

-

The Halliwell Manor lay still and silent once more. But today, it really was the _Halliwell _Manor.

Sandra the Elder was stood talking to Piper.

"So do you accept the proposition?" Sandra asked Piper.

"After consulting Phoebe, Paige and Leo, yeah, We accept. So that's it right, we're still the Halliwell's there was no explosion, no Zankou, no exposure…"

"No, not to everybody else anyway." Sandra smiled.

"You are sure you've done all this right aren't you?" Piper asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, of course we are."

"It's just last time we let someone change the world, it didn't really work out so well!" Piper smiled sarcastically.

Sandra smiled back and was swallowed in billowing orbs.

Leo then walked into the dining room.

"Did everything go okay?" He asked inquisitively.

"Yeah but knowing the Elders something is bound to go wrong." Piper said wrapping her arms round Leo and laying her head on his chest.

"There not all bad Piper." Leo said kissing her forehead.

Piper stared at Leo in mild amusement.

"I'm gonna pretend I never heard that."

-

The tall office block was tranquil in the setting sun.

Phoebe Halliwell sat at her desk reading letters from her readers. She smiled as she looked down at the photos next to her computer. There were three; the first one was of her, Piper, Prue and Leo at Piper's wedding. The second one was of her, Piper, Paige and Leo in the Manor and the third one was of her and Wyatt and Chris.

She turned back to her letters. She smiled again remembering how great her life was as Phoebe and wallowing in the pleasure, of having it back.

She thought about the argument she had had with Piper about her fertility. She didn't resent Piper for bringing it up but she then thought about the premonition she had had only months ago. Would she ever have that beautiful daughter she had foreseen?

-

Two figures sat on a bench in the setting sun. It was Paige and Riley.

"So will you help me with my powers?" Riley asked.

"Of course! Like I've said, come round to my house tomorrow and I'll start to teach you!" Paige smiled.

Riley smiled back and stood up.

"I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see ya' later." Paige said.

They stared into each other's eyes, but before anything else happened, Paige orbed out.

She orbed back in, She was in a cemetery, she stared at the grave in front of her.

_Prudence Halliwell_

_1970-2001_

_Beloved Sister of Piper, Phoebe and Paige_

_The Power Of Three Will Set You Free._

Paige smiled at the words imprinted on the stone. She was still muttering them in her head when she glowed blue and dissipated into nothing…

**End Of Episode.**


	3. Best Of Both Witches

Charmed

**Charmed**

**Season Eight**

**The Best Of Both Witches**

**8.03**

The sound of tapping keys echoed around the office. The walls were plastered with posters and Piper Halliwell was sat at her desk typing.

She stared at the computer screen, her eyes hidden behind her glasses.

She stopped typing and leaned back in her chair.

She closed her eyes for a moment letting them rest. Then there was sudden a knock on the door.

Piper looked up and it was Leo.

"Hey honey!" Piper said smiling as her husband entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked looking confused at her laptop and the sheets of paper scattered around her desk.

"I'm baking a cake." Piper said blankly.

Leo looked at Piper sarcastically.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Piper said irritably.

Leo walked over and turned one of the sheets of paper around. It was a flyer advertising P3 for sale.

"You're selling the club?!" Leo asked picking up the flyer and reading the information.

Piper grabbed the flyer out of Leo's hand.

"It's my decision Leo." said Piper continuing to tap on the keyboard.

"No it's not Piper! Phoebe and I have shares in the club too!" Leo yelled.

"I'm opening my own restaurant. It's where Quake used to be." Piper spoke blankly.

"Piper, look at me." Leo pleaded.

Piper continued to look at the laptop.

"Piper, talk to me. Piper!" demanded Leo.

Piper finally looked up at Leo and took off her glasses.

"Look Leo, I _have_ to sell the club. We've been in debt since December but you wouldn't have realised that!"

"Piper I had no idea." Leo said sympathetically moving towards Piper to hug her.

"No Leo. Don't sympathise with me now! The only way to get out of this is to sell the club. I've already enquired and I can open a restaurant without financially failing." Piper yelled angrily standing up.

Leo looked at Piper. His face bore an angry look, one that had never shown itself before. It was a look of pure rage.

"Fine, if you can't trust me enough to tell me that we're in debt then I'll just go." Leo stormed out of the room slamming the door as he went.

Piper sat back down, she put her head in her hands and started to cry. She cried and cried hoping that the tears were her worries and they would just leave her. She continued to sob but there was no-one there to hear her.

-

The repetitive noise of the phone echoed in Phoebe's ears. She was enthralled in a letter a reader had sent her asking for advice.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I desperately need your advice. My husband and I have been trying for a baby for over a year now and still no luck. Our fertility problems are proving very difficult to overcome. Do you know of anyone who could possibly help?_

_From_

_Valerie Tatlock._

The truth was Phoebe had no idea.

How could she respond to a letter like that?

-

Paige's hair lay lank over her shoulders as she breathed heavily. Riley was opposite her, his fists raised.

Paige eyed him trying to read his body language when he suddenly moved his hand towards her shooting a ball of electricity out of it. Paige jumped out of the way and held out her hand at Riley and without saying anything he flew backwards covered in orbs. He landed on a box of wooden crate's which collapsed underneath him. He stuck out his arm but nothing happened.

"Damn!" Riley yelled as he lifted himself off of the pile of smashed wood.

"Hey it's natural that your powers don't kick in sometimes." Paige said walking over to help Riley up.

"Thanks for teaching me this stuff Paige." Riley smiled staring into Paige's eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment and Riley got closer but Paige pulled away.

"Well, I guess I'll be getting home!" Paige said hurriedly backing away from Riley. She gave a weak smile and orbed out.

"Wait!" Riley called after her but she was gone. He sighed and walked out of the warehouse door and onto the pavement.

"Taxi!"

**Opening Credits**

The oak wooden front doors banged open and Piper walked in, her bag over her shoulder and car keys in hand.

She turned around and slammed the doors as hard as she could. It felt like she had just set off an explosion in her head.

She suddenly broke down and tears started to trickle from her eyes. Piper slumped down onto the floor, her back resting on the doors. Her thoughts had overpowered her. Would she lose the house? Would she be able to afford the restaurant? Owning her own restaurant was her dream but her dream had turned into an escape route. And it was her only option.

As she gathered herself together and stood back up there was a flash of gold light and hundreds of little gold lights appeared spinning around and around in a circle forming a woman in a long flowing blue dress.

"Woah!" Piper yelled thrusting her hands out in front of her.

There was no effect and the woman stood there untouched.

"You didn't freeze." Piper said. She noticed how the woman didn't look like she was going to attack.

"I am beyond your powers Piper." The woman said smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked still looking wary.

"I am Destiny." Replied Destiny loudly but calmly.

"And I'm Britney Spears." Piper said sarcastically walking towards the kitchen.

"This is no laughing matter Piper." Destiny said a little more urgently.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for being any more miserable than I already am." Piper yelled.

There was then an explosion on Destiny's stomach. It took no effect on her but sent Piper to the floor.

"Your final battle awaits Piper. You and your sisters have one more conflict left. But keep this in mind, your destiny will draw to a dark close but it's up to you if your lives depend on it." Destiny said staring menacingly at Piper on the floor.

"So help us! Who are we fighting?" Piper yelled at Destiny. She was angry and frustrated. Why wouldn't Destiny help?

"That is a question that you have to find the answer to." Destiny spoke as she glowed with golden lights which encircled her and then she was gone.

-

The luminous glow of the torches on the stone grew fainter as a demon was hastily putting out the flames.

The demon stopped and turned around as another demon had appeared in a gold red light.

"Varson, you got my call." The Demon spoke, it was the voice of Nervad.

"Of course sire! I will always serve your command."

"Good, good, now the mission I will give requires your power."

"My power of possession?" Varson asked smiling.

Nervad grinned and Varson vanished in a wisp of smoke.

-

The front door opened quickly and Paige walked in. Her hair was slightly damp. It had evidently started to rain outside.

"Piper?" Paige yelled.

As she put down her bag a huge black cloud appeared in front of her and flew into her body through her mouth and nose. Her eyes glowed red and then returned to normal.

"Paige is that you?" Piper's voice called from the kitchen.

Paige walked forwards, her face wearing a menacing look.

"Paige?" Piper said walking out of the kitchen holding a knife.

Piper stared at Paige suspiciously as she walked closer.

Suddenly Paige's eyes glowed black and returned to normal.

Piper opened her mouth in shock.

"Knife." Paige's voice leered as the kitchen knife Piper was holding glowed with orbs and vanished, reappearing in Paige's hand.

She launched it at Piper who screamed and ducked. It pierced the wall.

"Paige! What the hell happened to you?" Piper asked backing away into the kitchen.

"Your end is near witch. You and your sisters will fall under the reign of one more powerful than you. One of you will suffer heartbreak after your next generation perishes." Paige spoke. Her voice was grainy and distorted.

Piper's eyes widened. She moved forward and pushed Paige backwards into the coffee table and it collapsed under her weight.

There was a sound of feet thudding down the stairs and Wyatt appeared clutching his teddy.

"Wyatt get out of here now!" Piper commanded.

Wyatt started to cry and orbed out.

Paige got up and waved her arm at Piper. She glowed with orbs and flew into the stairs.

She yelled in pain just as the Manor doors burst open. Phoebe stood there looking bewildered. Paige turned around and sprinted towards her, the knife in her hand.

Phoebe screamed and jumped. She didn't return to the ground however she carried on soaring.

"I can levitate?" Phoebe muttered as she struggled to control herself in the air.

Paige growled and through the knife at Phoebe who back flipped and kicked the knife back at Paige who dived out the way.

Piper had gotten up and started to run up the stairs. Phoebe had landed and followed suit. Paige chased after them. Piper arrived at the top of the stairs to see Wyatt standing there giggling.

"Wyatt! Get to your room!" Piper yelled starting to cry.

Suddenly there was a scream as Paige grabbed Phoebe's leg. Piper moved away from the stairs with Wyatt as Phoebe and Paige brawled.

Piper stared in dismay as she saw Paige push Phoebe. Phoebe fell backwards and toppled down the stairs. She hit her head on the wall and rolled down the last couple coming to a stop at the bottom. She was lying motionless as if she were dead.

Paige smiled and turned to Piper who screeched. She felt so defenceless as she couldn't bring herself to blow up her little sister. She grabbed Wyatt's arm and pulled him into the nursery locking the door.

Piper rushed over to Chris who was playing with his toys and scooped him into her arms.

Wyatt held her remaining hand and passed her the phone.

"Daddy." Wyatt said softly.

Piper smiled at her little boy and grabbed the phone and dialled Leo's mobile number.

-

The hot liquid touched Leo's lips as he heard his phone ring.

He put his coffee down and looked around the café he was sat in. There was no one around.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw Piper's name flashing on the screen. He clicked the Ignore button and put the phone back in his pocket. He would face Piper later…

-

Piper stared at the screen as the message popped up

_Call Ignored_

Piper sobbed and threw the phone into the wall. It shattered just as the door glowed with orbs and flew off its hinges towards Piper who exploded it with a flick of her wrists.

Paige stood there with her arms raised.

Piper's face was set as she screamed.

"You bitch! Let my sister go!"

Piper's anger channelled into her powers as Paige flew backwards after an explosion erupted near her stomach. She smashed through the banister and landed near the kitchen.

Paige's eyes were half-opened as she flicked her wrist towards the cooker in the kitchen. The doors opened and the knob turned, the sound of gas could be heard filling the room.

Phoebe's limp body then stirred. Piper rushed down the stairs to help her up as Paige stood up too.

"Whatever you are leave my sister alone!" Phoebe screamed as Paige's eyes glowed red then black once more.

"The end is so near. I can see our demise. We have served our purpose." Paige shrieked her voice sounding a lot more like her normal one and less distorted.

Phoebe and Piper eyed Paige apprehensively as she clutched her head in serious pain.

She then raised her hand towards Piper and flung her into the kitchen crashing into a cabinet.

Phoebe vaulted over the coffee table and kicked Paige in the stomach, she fell to the ground but orbed out. She orbed back in the kitchen.

Piper stood up, glass stuck in her back and raised her hands.

Phoebe noticed a split second too late.

"Piper NO!"

Piper had already waved her hands however, the explosion which was aimed for Paige erupted in the air, it reacted with the gas creating a huge fireball which ripped through the walls creating a colossal blast.

-

The blue jeep pulled up outside. Leo stepped out slamming the door. He turned round and noticed a familiar figure walking up the pavement toward him.

"Leo." It was Riley.

"Riley, how ya doin'!"

"Good, I was just looking for Paige as she said she'd meet me at four."

"Well, come in if you…"

There conversation was stopped abruptly as fire ripped through the bottom floor of the Manor. The windows shattered and fire burst out of them. Riley and Leo were sent catapulting backwards into the road just as a car was speeding along. The man in the car braked and swerved, the car drove up the lawn and was sent into a violent spin which sent the car smashing through the already damaged wall of the Manor…

Riley stood up horrified and surveyed the damage.

The bottom floor was smoking but the other two seemed unharmed. The car however was visible under a pile of broken wood.

Leo then stood up. He had a gash in his forehead on the road after being thrown by the explosion.

"Oh my god. PIPER!" Leo yelled running forward towards the Manor. He kicked open the front door and saw a small fire at his feet. He stamped it out and looked.

The kitchen was covered in black, the fire had damaged everything. The living room furniture was on fire and the front half of the car was visible. The banister had been demolished as had half of the conservatory furniture and walls.

Leo walked in looking round for any bodies. Then he heard crying. He looked at the stairs, there was debris blocking his path.

"Wyatt?! Chris?!" He yelled.

There was then a glow of orbs and Wyatt and Chris appeared, Wyatt ran forwards and hugged his father who picked him up and gave them to Riley who was standing outside.

"The Fire Service is on their way." Riley said walking in to expect the damage.

He gasped as he saw a body covered in soot and blood. He walked forwards and saw it was Phoebe. She was slumped against the staircase. He dashed over and checked her pulse. He could feel it, but only just.

Leo ran around the kitchen searching for the remaining sisters. He found what looked Paige's body impaled in one of the legs of the breakfast stools. He backed away as he saw a red vapour leave her body and disappear.

He heard sirens and rushed to the front door where he saw a Fire Engine and an Ambulance.

Riley was explaining what he saw to one of the Firemen. They rushed in with hoses and hosed the remaining fire down. Another Fire Engine then pulled up and proceeded to prise the car out of the wall.

As the paramedics lifted Phoebe up onto a stretcher her eyes opened…

-

The red vapour that left Paige's body hovered around in the cavern.

Nervad shimmered in and the red vapour materialized into Varson.

He had a gash all the way down his stomach and was extremely pale.

"Is it done?" Nervad said blankly

"Yes."

"Good."

Varson vanished in red lights and Nervad turned away. His thoughts consumed him, his mission was to stop the next generation, the next generation of Charmed Ones.

**End Of Episode**


End file.
